


Where Am I??

by Lawlicht4eva



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlicht4eva/pseuds/Lawlicht4eva
Summary: Licht could feel the cold floor underneath him through his warm hoodie. Questions arose as he struggled to sit up but all in vain. Seems like he was shackled as he could hear the chains click every time he tried to move his feet. He was kidnapped..





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i just wanna say, i had this whole plot of tsubaki capturing Licht and other eves and the servamps coming to save their eves……idk how it has shrunken into this.....Either way, I hope u enjoy~

Licht could feel the cold floor underneath him through his warm hoodie. Questions arose as he struggled to sit up but all in vain. Seems like he was shackled as he could hear the chains click every time he tried to move his feet. He clicked his tongue realizing his own helpless state. His mind was filled with fury as he mumbled some curses at whoever had the guts to put this angel in this situation. The raven haired boy glanced around in an attempt to update himself on the situation. It was so damn dark that no matter how much he squinted his eyes, he was unable to get a clear view of his surrounding. Must be a prison was the conclusion he got at in the end. Still in the middle of his inspection, Licht heard some keys clang against the door. He closed his eyes in an attempt to fake his sleep. He heard two -or maybe three- men walk in through the door mumbling something about a card game. One of them spoke up, “Hey, is the kid awake yet?”  
“ Not yet.”  
“Guess we gave him too much of the anaesthetic.”  
“Guessing from the hoarse voices, they are all middle aged men,” Licht noted trying his best not to let them notice him awake. Just then he felt a strong impact at his abdomen area which made him cough and gasp for breath.  
“See he’s up now so no problem.”  
Licht, short tempered as he was, growled at the figures in front of him though he could only see their silhouettes in the little light that shone through the door behind them .  
“Oh look, the lost kitty got mad.”  
Their attitude infuriated Licht even more. He just wanted to somehow break free of these chains and kick the shit out of these three. Incapable of doing this, he just sat there glaring at them.  
“Hey kid? You know why you’re here? Its because we’re gonna sell you at an auction.”  
“Yeah, we were so lucky to find you. Not only are your features sharp and beautiful but you’re also a celebrity. We hit the jackpot. He’ll sell at high price for sure,” the other exclaimed while high fiving the other.  
“Shut up you two. Why are you revealin-“  
“Ah don’t be so grumpy. Besides he can’t do anything about it, can he? He won’t resist even if we do this with him,“ one exclaimed as he approached the Eve. Suddenly Licht felt a cold rough sensation on his lips. “Did he just–.” Licht tried to push the man but the guy kept his grip tight till both of them were out of breath.  
“What the fuck?” Licht finally snapped.  
“So you CAN speak,” the person said licking his lips.  
“Hey you can’t have fun alone,” the second one spoke.  
“Fuck off. He’s mine.”  
“More like fuck off all of you before I get mad,” Licht yelled warning them to back off. Ignoring what the black-haired boy warned them of, the three of them approached him.  
“You asked for it” Licht mumbled and started to concentrate his power in his boots. Huh? What the hell? Why can’t I use my lead? I was probably separated for a long time from that shit rat. No wonder I’m feeling dizzy as well. My mind is getting foggy. But- they’re coming. What should I do?  
Panicking, Licht tried to break the chains with brute force. But all he gained from this were menacing laughs from the strangers close to him.  
“Damn it. DAMN IT.”  
One came and lifted Licht’s shirt up revealing his bare skin. He dragged his fingers gently up Licht’s chest which earned him a quiet mourn from the boy infront of him. He chuckled which gained him another glare from the violent angel.  
This is disgusting. Can’t someone just come and stop these guys? Where is that shit rat when you need him?  
Just a second later, the wall smashed as a figure stepped in. “Finally found you, Licht-tan~~” Licht didn’t need to see to guess out who came.  
“You’re late, shit rat.”  
“Ah gomen. Its not like they di-”  
The vampire paused when he saw Licht’s situation. Three men were surrounding Licht, who in turn, was shackled unable to retaliate to anything. His eyes turned bright red in anger and a killing aura could almost be seen emitting from him.  
“ Wai-” Before the stranger could finish his line, Lawless grabbed him from the neck while punching the other hard enough to make him smash through the wall.  
“Hey, you’re going too far,” Licht exclaimed but the blond vampire was too furious, too fixated on killing, to hear his Eve’s words.  
“Oye, you ignoring me?”  
Lawless gave no response to Licht but instead approached the third criminal. Lawless came and put his foot on the individual’s hand with enough force that the voice of it cracking under his feet was audible even to Licht who was standing quite far from Lawless. He pleaded and begged him not to kill him but Lawless just continued his torture nonetheless.  
“Hyde!!”  
Lawless whirled back almost immediately when he heard his name being called. He stared a few seconds in confusion why the Eve had stopped him. Instead of the usual stern, irritated look on the human, this time Licht was smiling, if only a little.  
“Let’s go home, Hyde.” (…….lets put on Tokyo ghoul soundtrack behind. jk sorry just had to say what I was thinking writing this. Ignore this section of blabbing ;D )  
Lawless smiled back at Licht while leaving some comment like, “they’re not worth it either” with it. Lawless freed Licht and took him home with him while warning the third about never even think of making a move on “his” angel which earned him a smack on the head from Licht.  
***********

“You okay, my angel?” Lawless asked his Eve, worry evident in his voice.  
“I told you they didn’t injure me since they were probably thinking of selling my body.”  
“What angered me the most is that you had to go through this because of my incompetence. If only I had been more careful of-”  
Licht cut Lawless short by putting a hand over the Servamp’s mouth. “All that matters is that I’m safe now, doesn’t it?” Lawless noticed Licht had a smile all the while saying this.  
Lawless paused a bit noticing his master’s unusual behaviour. But he shrugged it off as ‘Licht probably being in a good mood.’ Lawless closed the distance between his and Licht’s mouths. The other froze at first at the unexpected kiss but slowly relaxed into it. The black haired boy caressed his vampire’s hair, and gave off a sigh with words “that’s more like the shit rat I know” following afterwards.  
Lawless noticed himself smiling like an idiot at his master’s words.  
“But do wipe that stupid grin off your face before I come to my senses and kick you to oblivion.”  
Lawless just smiled and caught Licht off-guard by yet another blazing hot kiss. Though Lawless’s lips were rough against Licht’s, he didn’t mind it. Instead Licht grabbed the back of Lawless’ head and pulled him closer as if to deepen the kiss. He then lifted his knees to bracket Lawless’ hips, and hold him captive with his body to let this pleasured state continue as long as it could. Their tongues entwined each others’ and both could hear the gasps and moans of the other.  
Lawless finally backed away separating the two, leaving a trail of saliva between their lips. Licking his lips, Lawless murmured “ delicious” which made the raven haired boy’s cheeks flush a cute colour of pink.  
“My angel’s so cute when he is flustered.”  
“Sh-shut up…”  
“Shall we move on to the next level,” Lawless questioned his master while licking Licht’s neck.  
“Like you would stop even if I ordered you to.”  
“So is that a yes~~?”  
“Somewhat I guess,” Licht answered, licking his Servamp’s ear in the process which made Lawless blush.  
“Hey, Licht-tan, no fair~~” Lawless complained.  
Licht gave a bump on the blonde’s head just softly enough to be felt by the other.  
“See, Licht-tan? You can be kind if you want to.”  
“Hah?!!?”  
“I’m sorry. I’M SORRY!!”  
Licht chuckled at Lawless’ reaction.  
“Just don’t get too used to this, shit rat.”  
“O~kay~~~~”


End file.
